The present invention relates in general to a method for establishing multimedia communication interconnection and more particularly to a method for establishing multimedia communication interconnection in an unmanned automatic contract reception system.
Recently, in Japan, Korea, and other Asian countries, unmanned automatic contract machines have been highly evaluated by the users as new financial service in the multimedia age. This is probably because of their highly functional and user-friendly operability and consideration of users' privacy. The enterprise side also can enjoy various advantages, because they can largely save personnel expenses and do not have to start large shops but only small ones used exclusively for unmanned automatic contract reception, to capture clients. With this, demands for the unmanned automatic contract machine are expected to increase more and more all over the world.
An unmanned automatic contract reception system generally comprises a terminal operated by the clients (hereinafter called the client terminal) and a terminal manipulated by the operator at the host enterprise (hereinafter called the center terminal).
The center terminal is used for the following cases:
(1) The case where a operator sends contract application forms etc. read in with the scanner at a client terminal to the center terminal to display them and then visually checks them for appropriate entry and proper read-in. PA1 (2) The case where the operator collates a picture on an identification (ID) card of the client's driver's license etc. read in with the scanner at a client terminal with the image of the client himself taken with a camera at the client terminal, thus checking his identification. PA1 (3) The case where the operator enters the examination results. PA1 (1) For interconnection, both the client terminal and the center terminal are installed in the same branch. PA1 (2) Each client terminal is installed in a far distant unmanned shop, to be connected to the center terminal via a communication line. PA1 (3) To allow the local center etc. to conduct examination collectively, the concerned center terminals are all installed in that local center and connected to each of the client terminals via a communication line.
On the other hand, the interconnection between the client terminal and the center terminal comes in the following forms:
In the above-mentioned form (2) of the interconnection form for unmanned automatic contract reception systems, the client terminal and the center terminal have been installed in a relationship of 1:1 conventionally. With this form (2), each client goes ahead with a procedure for his contract against the description on the display at a client terminal, during which the operator at the center terminal has to, for example, check the information read in with the scanner or enter the examination results as occasion demands.
With this interconnection for (2), therefore, the operator at a center terminal must be always waiting for the occasional jobs until the client finishes his procedure for contract, thus deteriorating the operator's job efficiency. Also, each client terminal requires a center terminal, increasing the hardware-related introduction expenses and the installation space required.